


The First Date

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Charlie Ships It, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gabriel Flirts, Gym AU, Human Gabriel, Humor, Light Angst, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Restaurants, Sabriel - Freeform, Shy Gabriel, Shy Sam Winchester, Teasing, Trickster Gabriel, basically Gabe being embarassed because Charlie talks too much, charlie talks too much, waitress! Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Sam go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of course! 
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see in their series let me know <3

“Gabe, relax, it’s going to be fine. Sam agreed to go out with you, he wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t like you”

“Well, Cassie, it’s not like I really asked, is it? I pretty much cornered him after his crossfit class and told him it was happening!” Gabriel was pacing around the open plan living space of his living area, weaving through furniture and somehow managing not to knock anything over. Suddenly, his frenetic progress was stopped short by Cas stepping in front of his brother and placing his hands firmly on the smaller man’s shoulders to calm him.

“Gabriel, trust me. Sam is a good guy, and I think he really likes you. You are going to have a good time tonight, and Sam is going to love it,” Cas’ eyes flicked to the clock before shooing Gabriel out the door, “now, you better get going! You don’t want to be late.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother, back to his normal self now that the minor panic was abated (his mood-swings gave Cas whiplash at times).

“So Cassie, speaking of dates…” Castiel’s expression turned wary, certain he was not going to like where this was going, “when are you going to man up and go on one with the Ken Doll?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at a rapidly reddening Castiel, before laughing and skipping out the door, leaving a very flustered brother to lock up after him. “Bye Cassie, catcha later!”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel knocked on Sam’s door, his usual jaunty rhythm masking the growing nerves he felt.

“Goddammit, Gabe, get it together”

“Gabriel? Where you talking to someone?” Gabriel looks up _(way up, god he loves how tall Sam is)_ at Sam’s confused expression. _OK Gabe, play it cool_

“What are you talking about Sammich, I’m just waiting for you! And wo-ow, are you worth waiting for?! You look hot!” Gabe relished the blush that spreads across Sam’s face at the compliment. The taller man looked down bashfully, his curtain of hair falling into his eyes in a way that Gabriel couldn’t help but find completely adorable.

“Thanks, Gabe. You look good too.” Sam’s eyes meet the whiskey coloured eyes of his date, the truth of his statement evident in the soft smile he gives.

“Well, kiddo, let’s get going! Don’t want to miss our reservation” and with this, Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand in his much smaller one and drags his date to the car.

As they drive, Gabriel resolutely refuses Sam’s pleas to tell him where they were going, claiming that he didn’t want to spoil the surprise; Sam was pretty sure Gabe just liked making him beg. Eventually, the pulled up in front of a small, inviting building, the sign over the door informing Sam that they were at _Lena’s_. Grinning at Sam, Gabriel slid out of the car and together they headed towards the front door. It was all Gabriel could do not to reach out and take Sam’s hand again, but he wasn’t entirely sure it could be welcome; pulling Sam to the car was one thing, but taking his hand in what was a purely affectionate gesture was something else entirely. Before he could overthink it too much, however, Gabriel felt something brush the back of his hand, and looked down to see Sam’s hand tentatively reaching out to his. Gabe grinned at Sam, threading his fingers through the taller man’s, receiving a shy smile from Sam in return.

“Welcome to _Lena’s_ , how can I help you?”

As Gabriel gave his name and followed the maitre d’ to their table, Sam took the opportunity to look around and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. The restaurant was nice, but not so fancy that he felt uncomfortable; tables spread out enough to give privacy to each group, crisp white tablecloths covering rustic wooden tables, each holding a heavy glass wine bottle, coated with dripping wax from the candle inside. The candlelight gave the whole place a warm, romantic but not stifling atmosphere. All in all, perfect for a first date.

“Gabriel, this place is beautiful, thank you,” Sam breathes as they are seated. Gabriel smiles widely, then winks

“Hey, can’t say I don’t know how to treat a lady” he teases gently.

“Oh shut up, short stop.” Gabriel laughs heartily, throwing his head back in glee, a sight which causes Sam’s heart to flutter in his chest. Sam’s enthusiasm for _Lena’s_ only increases when he looks at the menu to see a whole section dedicated to salads and vegetarian options.

“I thought you’d like that, I know how you love your rabbit food Samsquatch” Gabriel chuckles, with a soft fondness in his voice that he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. He is rewarded with a bright smile from Sam, who reaches across the table and lays his hand on top of Gabriel’s giving it a light squeeze, touched by the thoughtful gesture from the man he knew as a trickster.

“Hi guys, I’m Charlie, I’ll be your server tonight, can I get you something to…GABE!” Their waitress cut herself off when she looked up from her notepad and saw who was at her table. Her red hair bounced as she pulled Gabriel into a hug, before pulling away and smacking his arm lightly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming in tonight? And hell-loo, who is this?”

“Charlie, this is Sam; Sam, Charlie.” At this, Charlie’s eyes widened comically behind her glasses

“Ohmygosh! _The_ Sam?!” Sam blushed at the attention, as Gabriel shushed Charlie, hoping Sam wouldn’t question her little slip up. Unfortunately that was too much to hope for, as Charlie launched into a detailed description of how Gabriel called her up, talking about the ‘most gorgeous man he’s ever seen' even calling Sam 'his future husband’. Eventually, the pointed looks Charlie’s boss was shooting to her prompted her to take their orders and hustle to the kitchen, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.

“So…that was embarrassing”

“Gabe, no, it’s fine, really. It was actually pretty funny,” Sam chuckled as Gabriel groaned and dropped his head to the table. “Hey,” Sam’s voice softened as he gently stroked the honey coloured strands spilling onto the tablecloth, “Gabe, please look at me?” When Gabriel raised his head, Sam continued “I really like you too, there’s no need to be embarrassed…besides I kind of already knew all that stuff…” Sam’s voice trailed off, not quite sure whether to admit to his little eavesdropping session or not. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at Sam’s obvious reluctance.

“How?”

“Well, uhh..remember a couple of weeks ago, you were talking to Cas in the changing rooms?”

“Yeah…wait, how do you...oh my god! You heard that?! You were there the whole time?”

“Eh, yeah, I was in the shower…I swear I wasn’t trying to pry or anything, and I didn’t know you were talking about me until you mentioned long hair and hazel eyes and…ugh just please don’t hate me Gabriel.” Sam looked across the table with the most pleading puppy dog eyes Gabe had ever seen.

“I could never hate you kiddo…and besides it’s kinda worked out for the best, right? I mean, right now I’m sharing a great date with my future husband” Gabriel smirked.

“Y’know, Gabe, I think I can live with that.”


End file.
